supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaya Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Julianna: "Hi, I am Julianna and I'm a single mother. I have 3 kids: Star who is 5. Clancy who is 3. Noel who is 2." Julianna: "Star is the ringleader of the trouble trio. She encourages her little brothers to act up." Julianna: "Gloria, please help me." Gloria: "You need my help. I am on my way." Observation Julianna: "Hi, Gloria." in the day... Clancy: "I want my bottle." Julianna: "Here you go, Clancy." Gloria: "The first I noticed was that Clancy was drinking out of a baby bottle, and he is 3 years old, when he could drink out of a sippy cup. However, this habit happens because their his won't break it from him. Also, I saw a ton of pacifiers for the 2 year old which was crazy." Star: "Hi, Gloria." Clancy: "Hi, Gloria." Noel: "Hi, Gloria." Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Naughty Circle Gloria: "Today, I am introducing the Naughty Circle. When the kids act naughty, they will sit at the Naughty Circle for one minute per year of age. Star will get 5 minutes, Clancy gets 3 minutes, and Noel gets 2 minutes." Snack box technique Gloria: "Today, I am introducing snacks boxes for the kids. In these boxes will be 3 snacks for the day. We are also are getting rid of the snacks that are unhealthy." Pacifier Fairy Gloria: I would like to get Noel out of these Pacifiers. So I am using the pacifier fairy. First I will limit Noel's pacifiers down to nighttime. Noel: "I want my pacifier." Gloria: "He cried for a bit, but once he realized he wasn't going to get a pacifier, he started playing with his toys." Bye Bye Bottle Gloria: "I also now need to get Clancy off that bottle. He is 3 years old and he doesn't need it. So I brought a sippy cup." Clancy: "I want my bottle." Julianna: "Clancy, you're a big boy now so you will only have your bottle at night time now like your brother has his pacifier at night." Gloria: "He cried for a bit but then he started using his sippy cup. If Julianna sticks to it before long Clancy will use a big kid cup." Dvd Meeting The first video is Clancy and Juilanna at dinner Clancy: "I feel thirsty. Can I have some milk in my sippy cup?" Juilanna: "Sure." Clancy: "Thanks." Glora: "This is terrific. In fact, let's move on to the next level. Let's get him off the bottle together." The next clip is Noel screaming for his pacifier. Star: "Noel, you only have pacifiers at night time like Clancy does for his bottle." Julianna: "Nope, all the pacifiers are gone." Reinforcements Gloria: "Today, we are doing part 2 of bye bye bottle and pacifier fairy." Julianna: "It's nice to do something magical for Clancy so he knows he is a big kid now and he'll have a new sippy cup." and Noel go to bed with out their bottle and pacifier Clancy: (opens his present) "Wow, it's another cup to have at nighttime." Noel: "Wow, now I got a plush dog to hold on to a nighttime." Star: "That's it for the bottle and pacifier. I think Clancy will be even more happier this time with the magic sippy cup and that will do it you know if we known it was this getting Clancy off the bottle we would have done it 2 years ago." Star: "What did you get, Clancy?" Clancy: "Sippy." Gloria: "I don't remember know if Clancy will remember due to being so young. It was fun it was also important. Not just for Clancy but also for Julianna because she was holding on to the bottle as much as Clancy was." Family Update Juilanna: "Everyone is more happy. I am looking back at what has been accomplished. Noel is pacifier free. Clancy is off the bottle. I don't have to worry about the kids misbehaving anymore because the Naughty Circle comes with me." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages